Esmark (or Esmarch) bandages are used by the medical industry for various purposes, such as “bloodless surgery”. These bandages are made from vulcanized rubber sheeting, which in their un-vulcanized form are naturally tacky. For medical purposes, these bandages are desirably substantially smooth, which heretofore has required various other dusting agents like calcium and/or magnesium silicate (commonly referred to as talc), diatomaceous earth, starch, etc. to be used as separating agents during the calendering and vulcanization processes so as to prevent adjacent layers of the un-vulcanized rubber sheeting from sticking to each other. However, the use of dusting agents with rubberized or thermoplastic bandages are not appropriate for all surgical settings and, while various so-called “talc free” or “dust free” bandages have entered the marketplace, in actuality none of them are truly talc and/or dust free and substantially smooth—instead, if they are dust agent and/or talc free the sheets have raised textures that facilitate separation of the sheets.